lasnochesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaxten
Origins Memories of countless battles, ones of his original form and others of the so called shell known as Halcon. He was caught in a struggle with the other soul until Halcon slipped up and let him take control. Now though Zaxten is in control and he will not be relinquishing his body anytime soon. War is essentially his profession and he spends most of his times training in solitude for there are no greater opponents than the ones you create yourself. Although he does enjoy architecture and relics of wars. Could be due to the fact his armor and weaponry appear to be 14th or even 15th century from the human world. The Hollow mask remnants cover only his eyes and his Hollow hole is located in his abdomen. After his reawakening he stayed with Rey Dragon. Continuation After sometime he was relieved of his duties under Rey and now serves the Iron King as 88. Although no hard feelings he is now entertained by breeding hollows under the Segunda's Tower. Also thanks to vesla he found out his main soul's memories are that of a man who died quite long time ago and the armor in his release was a part of what he wore at the time of his death. The Halberd he wields is very similar to the one where a woman murdered him. Also after that time he was wanderiing spirit who haunted a small countryside in the Celtic regions. He would even feed upon the souls, long before he entered Las Noches, in the battles that took place. Once his form was more stable he fought a being that removed his mask in a battle he had bear ravine. When he rose up from that ravine still clinging onto his life, he became an arrancar and the being he was fighting was no where to be found. After the fight he seemed to have lost control of his body hence Halcon came into the picture. Although Halcon obviosuly lost to Zaxten and this was due to Halcon being a weakling. Resurrecion Forsaken Loyalty Zan stays in a Halberd form and he gains demonic armor.His Halberd seems like it might be a living part of him. Armor is extremely pale and his eyes glow a pale blue as well. Sealed Halberd Foreign Tenacity: ''' Immune to first element used then if the element changes damage is taken but then immune to that element. This stay effective whole fight. Only immune to 1 element at a time. AFFECTS ELE Ceros. Elements such as poisons and acids are elements crystal, water, earth, fire, wind, air, lightning, metal etc. '''Resureccion Reactive Shrapnel: '''Attacks done to him cause his armor to release fragments dealing 20 True Damage. '''Abysmal Sunder: '''Damage based on opponents Defense and is added to his damage. '''Cero de Fantasma: Pale Blue in color does Ice damage. Shaped like a ghastly face. Lance Split binding Release stats. ATK: 125 DEF:'''75' (+15 passive)' REI: 60 RIY: 75 (+15 passive) SPEED: 50